The present invention relates to a method of making edible decorations which reproduce all types of patterns, including colored patterns. The purpose of these decorations is partially or totally to cover the cakes with which they form a perfectly homogeneous whole. The characteristics of a printed decoration which are sought by both professionals and private individuals fall into several categories suppleness and unctuousness are necessary to enable the cake to be sliced without the cutting being hindered by the decoration; the decoration must enhance the taste and not detract from the cake; the decoration must be able to withstand freezing and be perfectly restored after thawing; the decoration must be able to be sold separately from the cake and withstand transportation without the risk of damage the decoration must be able faithfully to reproduce a colored pattern thousands of times with the fine details; and once placed on the cake, the decoration must form a perfectly homogeneous whole with the cake . No printed decoration currently in existence satisfies all these conditions. The present state of the art uses rather unpalatable edible paper and another layer of material. Patent FR 2 640 473) A (POUGHON PHILIPPE) thus relates to only two films. Thus, when the edible paper is placed as such on another layer of a material from the group comprising almond paste, chocolate, gelatin, biscuit and icing sugar, the edible paper then retains a very unpalatable stiffness. Furthermore, the edible paper will tend to crinkle and curl up onto itself. It will not tolerate freezing well.
Patent IL 79 106 A (DAVIDOR Y) also relates to only two layers: a xe2x80x9cfondant mixxe2x80x9d, on which the decoration is printed, and an edible transparent coating. This operation is only possible because the mix is sufficiently fondant, i.e., sufficiently viscous for the transparent coating to stick to this layer. This would not be possible on an almond paste or chocolate material. The production of a decoration on a fondant mix presents problems during subsequent handling, freezing and storage at room temperature.
Patent JP 48 001 512 B (MAEDA SEIKA KK) relates to a single layer of edible paper on the side of which a logo is printed with an edible ink. This layer is then placed directly on a biscuit. The whole has to be baked in order to join the cake and this single printed layer together. In this case, the color of the biscuit is seen through the edible paper due to transparency. Furthermore, this is not possible when no baking takes place. Now, baking is not possible when the decorations are intended to be placed on a cake pastry which has already been made. The aim of the invention is to solve these problems.